barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumpunzel
'''Rumpunzel '''is the 37th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Plot Jeff, Kristen, Danny, and Jill can find Robert and Keesha then Hannah and Emily could get Emily's hair. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Ashley *Alissa *Emily *Kim *Stephen *Curits *Chip *Danny *Jeff *Kristen *Jill *Emily *Kelly *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Stella The Storyteller *Booker .T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Growing #Having Fun Song #Castles So High #The Slepping Princess #Does Your Hair Hang Low #Laugh with Me #Everyone is Special #Do Your Ears Hang Low #I Love You Trivia *Hannah wears the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a hairstyle. *Robert wears the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Circle Of Friends. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Oh, Brother... She's My Sister. And a long hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a hairstyle. *Kim wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a twohairstyle. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a pony tail. *Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a pony tail. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *When the Child Kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". the sound clip is taken from "Gone Fishing!". *At the end of the Barney doll with a Barney's hair. There is no left hand. *This marks Jill's final appearance on the TV series. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Here Comes the Firetruck". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "More Barney Songs". *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Do It!". *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "You Are Special". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "How Does Your Garden Grow?. "Rumpunzel" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *More Barney Songs Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on Rumpunzel *End Credits *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World we Share Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation